Darkrai's Story
by Dark Darkrai
Summary: i was only a child when a beast took me form my home and killed my family i dont know when ill be set free


Darkrai's Story Part 1  
**A Pokémon Story **

**I was only 12 years old when I was taken by "Him" and I remember it all, like it was yesterday.I was out in the woods behind my house playing around with my Pokémon and my team was needing improvement.I had a Shupett and my dad's old Luxray that he gave me for my 11th were using the trees as targets to better our aim and the whole time I could feel someone lurking in the shadows...watching my every move.**  
** "Anthony honey it's time to come in!"It was my mother calling for me but I didn't want to go inside yet."ANTHONY BRING YOUR BUTT ON NOW!"I knew I was in trouble now so as fast as I could me and my team ran as fast as we could before mom came out there."Andrew how many times has me and your father told you about going into them woods at night you know that you could get hurt out there"! "Yes ma'am I know."Her face turned blood red from her anger,"Now take your butt into your room for the rest of the night and think about being out there in them woods".I angrly stomped into my room and layed down with Shupett in my arms and Luxray acrossed my stomach and went to sleep."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I jolted awake to see a feint light in the hallway leading down to the living room where a gruesom scene was waiting for I entered the living room there was a corpse laying in the middle of the floor and as I got closer I saw it was my mother!Her chest was slashed deep opean with her hair soaked in her blood and there was nothing I could her last breaths she managed to look at me and said,"Son...run!RUN!"(crack) her head was turned backwards and i looked up to see nothing but darkness and only one bright blue eye.(BAM!)"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTHONY!"I flung out of bed and scared Shupett so bad he used will-o-wisp on everyone(witch lit the candles and didnt mess the cake up).My cake was very small but the gifts made up for it because I knew this was going to be the best birthday of my life!Sadly,like always grandma showed up and gave me her same old lecture of that I shouldnt have ghost and should get different ones and blah de blah blah blah blah!Shuppett and Luxray were playing around and then a strange light came around my Pokémon...he was evolving!All of the sudden out of the light a doll-like thing lunged out at me and my natural reaction was to run and catch I held it in my hands it looked up at me and smiled as big as it could and threw its hands around me."That there sonny is a Banette,don't worry though he is still the same old demonic ghost type that you love so much!"I gazed into its red eyes and smiled back at my new Pokémon,"Wow,you evolved"!Now it was time to eat cake and Luxray walked over to eat and my grandmother held out her spell tag to keep Banette and Luxray away from her and we all heard a strange sound in the of the sudden(POP!)out fell a baby Houndour and Banette was ready to fight!"Banette use shadow ball!"The wispy ord hit the baby right on and made it hit its knees,"Alright,now your mine!"One two three...(ding)"Alright I have a Houndour!",The Pokémon came out of his pokéball and eveyone gathered around him."Son...it...is a s..hh..sshinny Houndour",I looked down at the creature and saw for fact it was a different color than the other ones I've seen and since so many people were around it it got scared and schorced everyones face!**

_**End of Part 1**_

**Darkrai's Story Part 2**

**The party went on but everyone left early because it became dark sooner than normal and we all thought it was going to I got in my bed the rain was smashing against the tiles on our roof and sothened me to sleep.I woke up from a sound of thunder and there it was,a huge,black shadow casted in the middle of my room and out fear and terror I hid under my all of the sudden a deep chilled my bones,"**_Child fear me not,come with me and I wont hurt you that bad__**!"**_**I then felt a hand touch me it was cold as ice and It made me monster then pick me up and smashed my jaw into 3 different places,"**_Silence child or I will kill you right now!"_**I was lucky enough to choke out the few words I said"Who are you?"The monster stared at me with his blue eye,"**_I am Darkrai,bearer of all nightmares and I have watched you in my woods and now you shall pay!"_**I could hear running through my house and then(SLAM!)it was my mother!"HUUUUUUHHHH!GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD YOU MONSTER!"The monster must have gotten mad when she walked in and i could see the anger in his eye."**_YOU!HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_**The monster grabbed her by the back of her hair and slammed her through the walls in my room and just like in the dream he slashed her chest,my once white carpet was stained the color of blood.I wish this wasn't real but there was nothing I could do about it!I tried to run but before i could escape the beast used dark void on i awoke the room was red and the only source of light was candles circled all around me my arms and legs were bound together by have I gotten myself into!**

**END PART 2 **

**Darkrai's Story Part 3 **

**As I looked around to try and make out where I was but someone or something was playing a violin.I could barely make out the siloette for all that was around was small lit candles that were about to go out,and it was Darkrai playing!I could see him dancing and writting down the notes on a old piece of paper and it was so lovely to music made me think of my home of mother and my precious team and made me want to cry."Darkrai...that's so beutiful where did you learn to play like that!"He heard me and glanced over but when he did one of his strings then rammed me straight in my chest knocking the wind out of me and shoved my nose deep into my skull."**_SILENCE YOU IGNORANT SCUM!IF YOU SPEAK ONE MORE TIME I WILL SHOVE MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROAT TO RIP YOUR HEART RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST SO YOU CAN SEE IT PUMP UNTIL YOU DIE!_**"The pain was unbarable and blood was pouring like a river out of my nose,"IIIIII...I wont say nothing ever again I promise you"."**_Good!now I am going to get a new string for my instrument if you try to escape,I will rip the heads off your pokémon and make you eat them!UNDERSTAND"!_**I remembered that what was promised so all I did was shake my head yes and he turned around and fadded into the dark.I hung there for hours and he never came back all I could hear was the sound of the water dripping onto the floor and nothing was so quiet I drifted to sleep and dreamed about home even though it wasn't true it felt all real.**

_END PART 3 _

**Darkrai's Story**  
_The Final Chapter _  
_ A Sweet Goodbye_  
**When I awoke that same song was playing once again and it was Darkrai playing but this time when he saw me,he smiled at me!He walked over to where I was and re-leased me from the chains and sat down right infront of me."**_Did you like that?I wrote it just for you!I must say im sorry for hurting you the way I did."_**My kidnapper,the one who killed my mom now likes me and is sorry for it!"I thank you for the apology but my mother!How am I suppost to forgive you for that!"Darkrai put his head down and I could see tears streaming down his face.**_"I didn't really kill her there is something i must show you"._**He picked me up in the softest way he could and we flew off and I didnt know where he was taking me or what he wanted to show flew for hours before we got to what he wanted to show me and it was a home...it was my home!I looked in my window and saw it was me,laying in my bed sound asleep and I could hear my mother cooking in the kitchen!"So all this time,everything that happend to me was all a dream none of this was real!"Darkrai put his head down again but this time he was blushing and he looked back up at meand said,**_"Yes it was...but this isn't!''_**He grabbed me and kissed me on my lips and i knew it was real but the more i fell in love with this thing the more I felt him slipping away from me."Anthony time to wake up baby!"I awoke in my old bed and saw i still had the shiny houndoom but I didn't see I ran down stairs to see my mother and I purposly slammed into her so I could knock out and once more see Darkrai,...but it didn't nose got busted and the blood was pouring down my face and on the has been 10 years since i've seen him and the memory has fadded away of all the time I spent with him but on dark,rainy nights the song he wrote for me is I hear it no one is out there but someday I hope we will meet once more.**


End file.
